Is My Star To Come?
by Shrimp The Ed Eating Alchemist
Summary: Ed has been gone for 1 year.Winry is lonly.So, When Ed, and Al come a night, and while Winry is singing?What will happen?WinxEd
1. Default Chapter

This is a FMA fic, as you can plainly see,(grabs EdEd plushie)I LUV EDED!So, on with the story!Flames are exeptible, cause this is my first EdEd fic, and my second fic.Now, on with the story!Oh, and this is EdxWin.

Disclaimer:I do **NOT** own EdEd, and if I did, I would make him my slave, and make him(hopfully)the happiest slave in the world!KING OF THE SHRIMPS!(dodges flying metal chair, thrown by our very own EdEd, who is in huge fits of rage, and the only thing standing in nis way of beating the crap out of my, is Al)THANK YOU AL!

**Is my Star to come?**

(Win. Pov.)

I was walking out of the house, out to the front porch, looking out, hopfully, and mabye, just mabye I might see my favorite person, blonde hair, short and all, it has been a year since I last saw him. I went to sit on the bench, and laid down, turned the other way (faceing the bench, and its night, as you can plainly tell, since it is called is my star to come.), and dozed off.

(EdEd's Pov)

I was finally able to get the philosipher's stone, and get Al's body back, and my metal limbs are gone, replaced by real limbs. Right now I was walking to Winry's house and Al by my side, both of us over joyed and happily awaiting to see Pinoko and Winry. Aparently, Al was alittle to happy, and started to yell"YYYEEESSSS!WE DID IT!"I hit Al across the head softly, and said"Al, its night, everyone is sleeping." Al looked sheepishly at me, and said,"Sorry, I was over excited, its just, we are finally able to go home." I looked at Al, and said,"I know, I know..." I saw the house.

(Back to Winry)

I woke up with the sound of Al's voice."Wha?" I looked around and saw some specks, but ignored it,'its probably another marage, though, I really wish it was real...' I saw the sky, and started to sing.

(now to EdEd, and Al)

I was infront of the porch, and saw Winry and the bench, I was about to greet her, but I was stopped by Al, as he whispered to me,"Look brother, Winry is about to sing. Lets listen.", I then heard an angelic voice.

_"Wishing on a dream that seems far off_

_Hoping it will come today_

_Into the starlit night_

_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze_

_Waiting on a shooting star_

_But_

_What if that star is not to come_

_Will there dreams fade to nothing?_

_When the horizen darken most_

_We all need to believe there is hope_

_Is an angel watching closely over me_

_Can there be a guiding light iv'e yet to see_

_I know my heart should guide me but_

_There's a hole within my soul_

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me_

_Am I too be satisfied without knowing_

_I wish than for a chance to see_

_Now all I need(despretly)_

_is my star too come..._

I stared at Winry lovingly and stayed quiet, wondering.'What is she talking about?Is she heartbroken?WHO EVER IT IS , I SHALL HAVE THERE HEAD!Who's the star supposed to represent?' I saw Winry once more, and saw tears falling down her cheeks.I walked up to her, she seemed to not notice, and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her tence up and turn around, and as soon as she saw me, her face brightened up. She pounced my and gave me a bear hug.

(Win again)

As soon as I saw Ed, I pounced on him and gave him the Biggest bear hug I ever gave anyone."ED!YOUR BACK!" I snuggled into his chest."Ed...I-"I gasped when I saw Al, he was human!I got off Ed and took off his cloths, only leaving his boxers."ED, AL YOU FOUND THE PHOLOSIPHER'S STONE?"I lookd at Ed's face, and saw a blush, straight across his cheeks.I looked down, and saw he didn't have his coats, pants, boots, or gloves, only leaving his boxers."opps...Uh...sorry Ed, I just wanted to see if you had your body parts b-"I was cut off by Ed's lips on my own. My eyes widened, than closed, as I wrapped my arms around his neck depening it.

AN-you wanna see what Ed's reaction is?well, you will have too press the shiny button. And than you will be able to do so.


	2. Chapter II

I feel special, I GOT 7 REVIEWS!YAY!And thats how many I got for my Inuyasha fic, and I posted 4 chappy's there...grrr...and the fact that I just made it yesturday...Well, if anyone gives a danm, I shall go to my review corner.

I hate this part...Disclaimers...yuck...who needs them!(Gets chased down by rabid Lawyers)OK!OK!I D-D-DO NOT QWN EDED!AHHHHHH!DON'T KILL ME!ITS AGINST THE LAW!(Lawyers stop chasing)phew...

Sorrow'sRaven:Thankies!I will, I am right now!and don't worry, you will get your Edo-Plushie back!AND THANKIES!YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER!

TheFlameAlchemist:Wow...alot of inthusiasim in that."Update soon."Wow...what a way to help me update.Well, at least you reviewed, and I luv reviews!So Thankies!

cherribomb:I always try to makemy fics as cute and fluffy as possible, and please give me some credit, I am new at writing, this is my second fic.TT-TT'...So, I know you have probably read more fluffier fics than this...BUT THANKIES!

Keiyou:DON'T SLAP YOURSELF!ITS OK TO BE CHEEKY!AS LONG AS ITS THE WAY YOU ARE!(but if not, than yes, proceed in slaping your self.-)So, THANKIES FOR REVIEWING!

Hellokitty-4-ever:I know. but I had to keep the suspence going, and believe me, I HATE EVIL CLIFF HANGERS!CURSE YOU EVIL CLIFF HANGERS!well, now that thats over, THANKIES!

Reana B:I know I spelled it wrong.I forgot to put the name?TT.TT, and I love that song too.

pardon:I will, no worries!I am right now!(didn't I just say that a while ago?)

**CHAPTER II**

(Ed Pov.)

I felt Winry put her arms around my neck, and depening it. My eyes widened, but closed instantly. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her up, and squishing our bodies together. But, sadly, our very own Al, just HAD to interupt our 'kiss'."Um...brother? Don't you think that your hormones will get to you since, well, you hardly have any cloths on...eh-heh...".Al blushed, looking at what was happening.

"AL!"I blushed a new shade of red, the darkest of all of them."Why do you have to embarrass me?" Than I heard winry pipe up,"Us you mean.", Than, she hit Al with a toy wrench."HEY!That hurt!" I heard Al wine(If anyone can tell me how to spell it, please tell me!I AM ONLY 13 WITH A SHORT ATTENTION SPAN!).

I saw the wrench Winry had used on Al, and by, did I light a fuse!"WHY DID YOU ONLY USE A RUBBER WRENCH ON HIM!" and, you guessed it, **WHAM!**"OWWW!WINRY!THAT HURT!"I winced when she started to scream at me.

"THAT ONE IS RESERVED FOR AL!HE IS YOUNGER THAN US, AND HE DOSEN'T HAVE A SKULL AS STRON-" "SHUT UP!WHATS WITH ALL THAT RACKET?" you guessed it, Grandma Pinoko."SORRY GRANDMA!".

(Win. Pov)

After I told Grandma I was sorry, I went to kiss Ed on the head, where I hit him with the wrench."There, better?" I saw Ed blush again, and nodd slowly. I took Ed's hand, and called Al,"Al, come on!take my hand!Do you want to die of the freezing cold?" Al just looked at me,"Uh...Winry?its summer..."I just stared at Al,"Well, do you want to stay out side?" Al keeped silent, and walked up to me, and took my hand."Good."

AN-ok, so, I got this in alittle before tuesday...TT.TT', so, R&R!


End file.
